


Marry, Shag, or Push off a Cliff

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Marry, Shag, or Push off a Cliff

**Title:** Marry, Shag, or Push off a Cliff  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** scary!Minerva and Pomona.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #56: Evolve  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Minerva and Pomona play a game.

  
~

Marry, Shag, or Push off a Cliff

~

“Bill Weasley,” Minerva murmured appreciatively.

“Definitely,” Pomona agreed, taking a sip of plum wine. “Although that’s no surprise. He was always an attractive young man.”

“True.” Minerva pursed her lips. “The evolution of his partner was a surprise, however.”

Pomona smiled. “Oh, I don’t know. Neville may not have been suave or a Quidditch star, but he always had a quiet courage.”

“Not so quiet now.”

Pomona lifted her goblet in acknowledgement. “Oh to be a fly on the wall in their quarters,” she purred.

Minerva sniggered. “Indeed. So, who else would you shag?”

Pomona giggled. She loved this game.

~

“They’re staring again,” Neville whispered. “Don’t look!”

Bill, of course, did, then waved at Minerva and Pomona. “I wonder why they do that?” he muttered.

Neville shook his head. “No idea. Sometimes, the way they look at us...” He sighed. “What do you think they talk about?”

Bill shrugged. “No idea. Could be anything from quilting to evolution, I suppose.”

“Let’s go back to the room,” Neville said. “They’re making me uncomfortable.”

As they passed the elder professors, both women began giggling. Bill sighed, hurrying Neville past. “Something tells me we don’t want to know what they discuss,” he grunted.

~


End file.
